bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
Metroline
' Metroline' is a bus company operating services in Greater London. It is a subsidiary of ComfortDelGro and operates services under contract toTransport for London. Operations are split between two registered companies, Metroline Travel Limited and Metroline West Limited. Metroline Travel Brentford (AH) Brentford garage operates London bus routes 190, 209, 237, E2 and E8, and school route 609. History On 12 January 2013, route 635 passed to London United. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (DE) for routes 209, 609 and E8 * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m / MCV Evolution (DM) for routes 190 and E8 * Dennis Trident 2 9.9m / Plaxton President (TP) for route E8 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VW) for routes 237 and E2 Cricklewood (W) Cricklewood garage operates London bus routes 16, 32, 112, 143, 210, 232, 316,326, 332, C11, school routes 632 and 643, 24-hour routes 139 and 189, and night route N16. History On 3 September 2011, route 251 passed to London Sovereign. On 1 October 2011, route C11 was transferred to this garage. On 19 May 2012, route 266 passed to First London. On 9 June 2012, routes 143, 232 and 326 were transferred to this garage. On 29 June 2012, route N16 was transferred to this garage. On 2 August 2014, Metroline commenced operating route 112. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (DE) for routes 143, 232, 316, 326 and C11 * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.8m (DEL) to be introduced on route 112 from August 2014 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m & 10.2m (TE) for routes 16, 32, 210 and 332 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400H 10.1m & 10.2m (TEH) for routes 16, 139, 189 and N16 * Dennis Trident 2 9.9m / Alexander ALX400 (TA) for routes 32, 112, 210, 632 and 643 Edgware (EW) Edgware garage operates routes 107, 113, 186, 204 and 240, school route 606, and night routes N5, N98 and N113. History On 1 September 2012, route 605 passed to London Sovereign.13 Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m (TE) for routes 107, 113, 186, 204, 240, 606, N5, N98 and N113 Harrow Weald (HD) Harrow Weald garage operates routes 182, H12, 24-hour route 140 and Night route N16. History On 5 September 2009, route 640 passed to Arriva The Shires. Bus types in use * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (VP) for routes 140, 182, H12 and N16 * Volvo B7TL 10.6m / Plaxton President (VPL) as logistical spares Holloway (HT) Holloway garage operates London bus routes 4, 17, 91, 603, W7, 24-hour routes 24, 43, 134, 271 and 390, school route143 and night routes N5, N20, N91 and N113. in November 2002 Metroline commenced operating 24. On 9 February 2007 it passed to London General. On 10 November 2012, Metroline recommenced operating route 24. In July 2010, route 390 daytime services were transferred from King's Cross garage. On 28 April 2012, route C2 passed to Abellio London. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m (TE) for routes 4, 91, 271 and 603 * Dennis Trident 2 9.9m / Plaxton President (TP) for route 17 * Dennis Trident 2 10.5m / Plaxton President (TPL) as logistical spares * New Routemaster 11.3m (LT) for routes 24 and 390 * Volvo B7TL 10.6m / Plaxton President (VPL) for routes 4 and 43 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VW) for routes 43, 134, 143, 271, W7, N5, N20, N91 and N113 King's Cross (KC) The King's Cross garage operates routes 46, 274 and 24-hour route 214 History On 10 July 2010, this garage in Freight Lane opened to replace King's Cross (KX) garage in York Lane. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (DE) for routes 46, 214 and 274 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Alexander Dennis Pointer (DLD) for route 214 Perivale West (PA) Perivale West garage operates London bus routes 7, 79, 90, 395 and E6, 24-hour routes 105 and 297, school route 611 and night route N7. History On 2 July 2011, Metroline commenced operating route 105. On 26 November 2011, route 90 was transferred to this garage. On 23 June 2012, routes 7, 79, 611 and N7 were transferred to this garage. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (DE) for routes 90, 395 and E6 23 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (DP) as logistical spares * MAN 12.240 10.5m / MCV Evolution (MM) for routes 90 and E6 * Scania N230UD 10.8m / East Lancs Olympus (SEL) for routes 297 and 611 24 * Volvo B5LH 10.5m / Wright Gemini 3 (VWH) for routes 7 and N7 * Volvo B5TL / Wright Gemini 3 (VW) for route 297 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VW) for routes 79, 105 and 297 Potters Bar (PB) Potters Bar garage operates London bus routes 82, 217, 234, 263, 383, 384, W8 and W9, school route 634, and night routes N20 and N91, along with Hertfordshire County Council routes 84 and 242. History On 31 August 2013, Metroline commenced operating route 634. On 31 August 2013, route 626 passed to Sullivan Buses. Metroline will takeover the operation of route 34 from 8 November 2014. The company will also takeover route 125 from 31 January 2015. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 8.9m (DES) for routes 383 and 384 * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 9.6m (DEM) for routes 234 and W9 * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.8m (DEL) for Herts routes 84 and 242 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m & 10.2m (TE) for routes 82, 217, 263, 634, W8, N20 and N91 * Dennis Dart SLF 9.4m / Plaxton Pointer 2 (DSD) as logistical spares * Dennis Trident 2 9.9m / Plaxton President (TP) for route W8 Willesden (AC) Willesden garage operates 98, 260, 302, 460, 24-hour routes 6 and 52, and night route N98. History On 11 December 2010, route 460 was transferred to this garage. Bus types in use * Dennis Dart / Plaxton Pointer (EDR) as trainer * Volvo B5LH 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VWH) for route 52 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Plaxton President (VP) for routes 6, 98, 260, 302, 460 and N98 * Volvo B7TL 10.6m / Plaxton President (VPL) as a logistical spare * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VW) for route 52 Metroline West Alperton (ON) Alperton garage operates London bus routes 223, 224, 245 and 487 and 24-hour route 83. History Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 9.6m (DEM) for route 223 * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (DE) for routes 224 and 487 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VW) for routes 83 and 245 Greenford (G) Greenford garage operates London bus routes 92, 95, 282, E5, E7 and E9. History On 31 May 2014, routes E1, E3 and E10 passed to Abellio London, London United and Tellings-Golden Miller respectively. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 8.9m (DES) for route E5 * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (DE) for routes 95, E7 and E9 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m & 10.2m (TE) for routes 92 and 282 Hayes (HZ) Hayes garage operates London bus routes 195, 207 and 427, and night bus N207. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (DE) for route 195 * Scania OmniCity 10.8m (SN) routes 207 and N207 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VW) for route 427 Uxbridge (UX) Uxbridge garage operates London bus routes 331, 607, A10, U1, U2, U3, U4, U5 and U10. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (DE) for routes 331, A10, U1, U5 and U10 * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m (TE) for route 607 * Dennis Dart SLF 10.5m / Caetano Nimbus (DC) for routes U2 and U3 * Dennis Trident 2 9.9m / Plaxton President (TP) for routes U3 and U4 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (VW) for route 607 Willesden Junction (WJ) Willesden Junction garage operates London bus routes 18, 187, 206, 226 and 228, and night route N18. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m (DE) for 187, 226 and 228 * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.8m (DLE) for 206 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VW) for routes 18 and N18 Category:London Bus Operators‏‎